


Physical Graffiti

by SharkyIsSnarky



Series: Shark Bites: One Shots, Drabbles, and Snippets [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Families of Choice, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkyIsSnarky/pseuds/SharkyIsSnarky
Summary: Who let these kids in here and who let them have sharpies? (30 Minute Gift Bonanza for the lovely KeepYourPantsOnGohan who prompted Tenzo and Tattoos)





	Physical Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepyourpantsongohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourpantsongohan/gifts).



Tenzo stretched out, feeling the bed. It was empty but still warm from both residual body heat and the late morning sun streaming in the window. He wasn't the biggest fan of oversleeping like this, partially because every Saturday he did, half the village invaded his kitchen. Judging from the clattering of moving chairs downstairs and the rolling chatter of many voices he'd missed any valiant attempts to hold them off. Kakashi would get over it.

As he entered the room he was assaulted with the heady thin smell of permanent markers and his little creche of subordinates painted a rainbow of colors. One of those days. Sakura sipped her tea imperiously as Naruto used a lime green marker to draw tiny frogs on her hand. Sasuke dithered, adding an extra crow to the flocks blossoming on knees and shoulders of the others. Sai had spilled fanciful swirls of color off Naruto's knee and onto Sasuke's rarely exposed back.

"Are we facing a paper shortage?"

"Yamato!"

"Captain."

"Hn."

"No, we just felt like it." Sakura said easily. "Sasuke's therapist said it was an easy bonding activity." Tenzo blinked a few times before pouring a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter they were all sitting at.

"And you're doing this in my kitchen because?"

"Neutral territory." Sai replied with a showy flourish. The swirls were twining up to cover a nasty scar near Sasuke's lower ribs.

The door opened and ahead of some shuffling about Pakkun wandered in with a simple "Boss is back," before he went to the sunny patch by the window.

"Hey Pakkun you want one?" Naruto asked, nearly smudging the little pond he made for his frog so he could shake a pen at him teasingly.

"No marking my ninken." Kakashi decreed as he appeared with more eggs and some bacon from the nearby store. "In fact why don't you all get out?"

"Why don't you go to hell?"

Tenzo would not have believed a year ago that if Sakura whacked Sasuke on the back of his head for those sort of comments that he wouldn't retaliate. This time he just gave a half-hearted glare.

"Hey, Yamato, Kakashi-sensei won't let us draw on him. So can we draw on you?"

It took a few moments to decide, but as he drained the last of his coffee he rolled his sleeves up to his shoulders with a sigh. Better to indulge them and control what they drew than to be ambushed later. "Nothing below the elbow or visible in uniform."

So in his kitchen with the smells of cooking around them he allowed a small smile as they set to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Tree Dad loves all his dumb kids and is happy and deserved to be part of them all learning to live after the war. I'M LOOKIN AT YOU KISHIMOTO.


End file.
